How Did Sakura's Hair Become Pink?
by 7greenevilpuppies
Summary: This is my Halloween story for this year. So, have you ever wondered how Sakura's hair became pink? Cookie will answer that! read and review please


Hey ya'll! This idea just popped up in my head and I was just dying to write it. Ok, so recently I bought temporary green highlights for Halloween and I am so happy about this fic. So here goes. Ok, in the story is an OC and I personally think she's awesome simply cuz I own her but unfortunately, not Naruto. Please review.

How Did Sakura's Hair Become Pink?

Have you ever wondered if Sakura's hair was natural? Have you wondered how it became pink if it wasn't natural? Hello, my name is Cookie. My real name is Kiyoko, but people just call me Cookie because I'm dark skinned with long jet black hair and black colored eyes, like a chocolate chip cookie. Well anyway, I'm not a ninja like Sakura but I've known her since she was about four and I was seven. She was six when the fateful day fell upon her. I'll tell you how it happened but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone. Swear? Ok then, on with the story.

Sakura was just like any other adorable six years old: little, semi-shy, self conscience about her ginormous fore head, and sweet. Before her recent hair color, it was a light soft brown that was so light that it looked blonde in the sunlight. How pretty it was. All the adults liked to comment her mother on how beautiful and soft it was when it was blowing in the wind. Every one loved her hair except for when it was in her face, hiding that forehead of hers. Before Ino came along and she lost confidence all over again, I was the one to tell her to keep her hair out of her cute little face. She especially did that because I told her it was cool, and of course she believed me because I was considered one of the cool older kids in Konoha because I was nine at the time.

While everyone and I loved her hair, Sakura hated it. She wanted this freaky colored blonde that this cute little kid, Naruto had. For as long as I can remember, she wanted it. "Why in the world do you want hair like that?" I asked. "Because, Akino says that blondes have more fun." Sakura said it like it was obvious. But the only reason why Akino thought about blonde hair was because the girl's hair turned blue in a freak blueberry burst Kool-Aid accident. She had an excuse to think about another hair color, but Sakura had it great and she didn't notice.

Finally, Halloween came around. I dressed up as Medusa (that's what I'm going to be for Halloween) and I had temporarily dyed my hair green. I was going to go trick-or-treating with Sakura because her mother asked me to. I got to Sakura's house at about 7 p.m. Sakura was dressed up as a little angel with fuzzy pink wings. "You look so adorable!" I squealed by accident sounding really not grown up. Sakura smiled until she saw that my hair was dyed. Her eyes went wide before she turned to her mother and said, "Mommy, I want to dye my hair blonde for Halloween!" Mrs. Haruno shook her head no and said to run along. Then Sakura said, "I have to go to the bathroom really quick." We let her go but I should've known that she was up to something.

So along we went with our empty candy bags ready to be filled. Well, Sakura's wasn't exactly empty. We were walking along a stream until she stopped all of a sudden and pulled out this blonde dye that her mother was saving for herself out of the bag. "Wait." She demanded. 'Holy freak, what is she doing!' I thought frantically, not moving my eyes from the stupid bottle that she was carrying in her tiny hands. "Y-you don't even know how to u-use i-i-t!" I stuttered in disbelief that she was doing this. "So, I'm going to do this and no one's going to stop me!" I was going out of my mind at the moment and then I managed to get out the words, "Your mother's going to murder me!" Sakura looked up and shook her head and continued what she was doing.

Sakura was almost done when some kid dressed as a skeleton flew by on a skate board, spraying pink silly string. A lot of it landed in Sakura's hair and she screamed. She yelled to me, "Cookie! Get this stuff out of my hair!" she wailed, tears falling down her cheeks. I couldn't get any of it out that easily and we couldn't really get the dye out until later so I told Sakura not worry. We went by my house and called her mother and told her that I would like to have Sakura stay the night. After we had that permission, Sakura and I left to go trick-or-treating. Thankfully I had an old wig to put on top of the girl's head so she wouldn't look entirely like and idiot.

The whole time, Sakura would not stop crying. We came up to this house where this old couple was giving out some candy. "Oh, why is the little angel crying?" the old woman said in a sweet voice. "Long story." I explained. We made it to my house by midnight because she wouldn't shut up.

"Witch!" I shouted. You see at the time, I lived with the village witch. She took care of me ever since my parents sold their souls to the devil. "Sakura needs to stay the night with us." I told her once she hobbled out to the living room/kitchen since there was a cauldron in the middle of the wooden floor. "Why my dear?" the hag asked. "Sakura tried dying her hair blonde and ended up with silly string in it along with the dye."

Witch shook her head. "I can help you get it out, but help from a witch will definitely end with you paying the consequences, dear." So Sakura had Witch get the silly string and dye out of her hair. She got her hair dyed alright but it was dyed pink due to the pink silly string. Having her hair dyed pink was pay back for not listening to her mother. That wasn't her only consequence though.

I told her that I could've helped her instead of Witch but she refused thinking she was getting 'professional help' from Witch. The hag did tell her that she had to pay the consequences for getting help from a witch, and Sakura did. Her last consequence was that the dye chemically altered her DNA and her hair became permanently pink for the rest of her life. Hah, sucks for her, that's what she got for wanting more than she already had.

"Sakura and I are still friends though. I'm proud that she learned her lesson; she doesn't covet anything much anymore. Now she's a brilliant 17 year old medic ninja who's doing absolutely grea-…."

"Are you telling that old hair story again?!" Oh my god, here she is now! "Cookie! I can't believe you!" "Sakura, my friend, he he, I wasn't telling that story." Well I better leave now before Sakura kills me. "You _were_ telling that story weren't you, why I otta…."

The end…..

Well, I had to write that. It was one of those fics that wouldn't let my mind rest until I wrote it. Well thank you for reading and I hope you review.


End file.
